wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Koi the Seawing
(Please don't copy or steal my character, feel free to make art tho! By Copperwingz) }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:transparent; border-top:0px solid #000; font-size:20px; font-family:cursive; border-bottom:0px solid #000;" | Background |- | Creator | CopperWingz |- | Page Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Attribute | your strength |- | Element | as free as the wind |- | Animal | as lovely as a fawn |- | Color | kind lavender and soft sea salt |- | Song | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU Numb by Linkin Park |- | MBTI Type | I(N/S)FP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:transparent; font-size:20px; font-family:cursive; border-top:0px solid #000; border-bottom:0px solid #000;" |'Character ' |- | Age | 10 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Occupation | fisherdragon and a wonderful clay artist |- | Tribe | SeaWing |- | Goal | to find joy in life |- | Residence | SeaWing kingdom beaches |- | Family | Stingray (older brother); Angelfish (mother); Swordfish (father) |- | Allies | Sunstone |- | Enemies | Stingray, your corrupted brother |- | Likes | fishing; making art; flowers |- | Dislikes | blindness; touching; unknown things |- | Abilities | canon SeaWing abilities |- | Weapons | weak claws |- | Ships | Sunstone |- | Quote | "I can't live with myself, but I can live with you." |} |} Your Beauty Light and pure, Koi my sweet female Seawing, with scales like lilac succulents you are soft and true. Your small webbing and weak claws don't stop you from living your life. With your large and graceful wings, you fly, and I would love you see you again, happy and free as you are. Your short but powerful, small but fierce, and the soft glow of your violet flowers can inspire anyone. The scars on your face just prove your strength, they make you who you are. Your Wonderful Personality Koi, as fragile as the fish you're named after. You are kind like Sunny, as smart as Starflight, and as true as Clay. You fit the ways of Tsunami, and you're as prideful as Glory. I just wish you knew that. Your brother was not like you, you are not evil, you are not corrupt. Please know this, his words do not define you. You may think your weak, you may think you are worthless, but you are not like that. All true heroes have their bad moments, you had yours, but that does not define you. You are strong, you are powerful, you can change the world Koi, don't let anyone say you can't. I know the world looks dark to you, you just have to find your light. And you did, everyone is proud of you. Your Strengths and Abilities Koi, we all have our strengths and weaknesses, but that's not a bad thing. You are strong and caring, which is hard to find in young dragons like you. You have proven yourself again and again, even when no one is looking. I know you are shy and blind but weaknesses can become strengths. You can overcome your self doubt, you just have to believe you can. If you try I bet you can fly over a mountain in a moment or dive to the deepest depths of the ocean. You are that strong and powerful Koi, you can't let anyone tell you you can't. Your Past From the moment you were born, I could tell you were perfect. You grew up with your brother, you guys laughed and played together, but then it stopped. I saw the light, but I had to leave you behind, and that was my biggest mistake. Your father had to go to war, and he never came back. You were left with your brother, but something changed inside him. As I watched what he done to you, I cried. His hollowed words filled you with dark lies. It hurt, but you stayed strong. Then one cold morning, he took you to the cliffs by the bay. He told you to never trust anyone, and that he was superior to you in every way. You had enough. I saw the whole thing. The way you responded sent him into a fury. I wish I could have helped. I couldn't bare to watch as he took your sight away. You did what you could to protect yourself. Your tail struck him with true power, and he fell to his demise. All fell silent, no one was around but you weren't alone. I was there, and I will always be there for you. Days pasted, you didn't move. I went to find you help, and it came. Sunstone, the Skywing fisherdragon found you. At first you were scared but soon she helped you. She taught you, she healed you, and she protected you better then I have. Koi, you have grown up so much, like a sapling you will continue to blossom and get stronger with each passing day. You have gained so much with the little amount you had, anyone would be proud of you. My Words to You Koi, as Sunstone is reading this to you, know that life will get better. When the sun sets, the dark night comes out, but you will learn that the sun rises again. Life will be hard but you are strong. You have your heart to guide you, and I know that you have the strength to get through it. Believe in yourself, and it will all get better. I'm proud of you Koi, and I know you can change the world. With love, Your mother, Angelfish Trivia *Koi's mother died from illness and her father died fighting a Sandwing soldier *Koi's brother died because of her, she hit him off a cliff with her tail and he was impaled by the sharp rocks below *Koi is blind due to her brother swinging a sharp stick at her face in which after she accidentally killed her brother *Her Seawing spots are shaped like flowers and petals and her brother was jealous of this trait. *Her wings have small white spots along the edges which can make her look like a hybrid at times but she is a pure blooded Seawing Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress